


i don't like you (and other love poems)

by poedamneron (i_believe_in_richard_brook)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (one of these is a slam poem that's why i'm using that tag), Anyways, Gen, Love Poems, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Slam Poetry, but it helps me with therapy stuff i guess, damn that's a lot of tags for not a lot of story, depending on whatever else i write, i think it might follow a story line?? like maybe the pining, idk man i'm just letting this happen as inspiration strikes, little poems i write, most of these will be about dex but a lot will also be just things i image nursey would write, mostly just poetry in general, then the actual relationship, to be honest i find it easier to write poetry from other people's points of view, which i know is weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_believe_in_richard_brook/pseuds/poedamneron
Summary: i (don't) likethe way youlook.when your muscles flexand every bone in yourbodycontorts into(a curved spine,arched back,)a frown (a smile)your body (not) pressed againstmy bodyi do (not) think aboutour bodiesi (don't) like our bodieswhen they coexist.  [ alternative title: i wanted nursey to write sappy poetry about things other than constellations ]





	1. does your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

does your heart  
flutter in your chest?  
like a bird trapped in a  
cage of  
ribs?  
do your lungs  
ache when you  
i n h a l e ?  
like the thought of  
me  
might leave  
you  
b r e a t h l e s s ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 28 september, 2016 
> 
> (on a napkin. as i waited for an opera to start. what is wrong with me.)


	2. the compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's not about dex

it is a funny thing  
when you think you have a compass  
pointing one way  
so you follow it  
and it's only when you're  
so far  
lost  
on the path it lead you down  
that you realize  
you dropped the compass  
long  
ago.  
and so  
where does that leave you?  
somewhere  
down  
the wrong path  
with no sense of direction.  
even if you wanted to turn back  
how can you?  
when you have  
dropped your only compass? 

yes, it is a funny thing  
to think you know yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 29 september, 2016 
> 
> obviously any interpretation of a piece of literature is correct as long as you can back it up with textual evidence, but when i wrote this poem i was imagining nursey questioning his choice to be an english (or whatever his major is) major and reconsidering whatever he wants to do when he graduates. basically his quarter life crisis poem.


	3. i don't like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is about dex 
> 
> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

i (don't) like   
the way you   
look.   
my mother said sunday morning is for worship   
and so i spend my sundays (not) watching   
you.   
because i may not believe in a higher power  
but i certainly (don't) believe in   
you(r   
smile, laughter, everything, magic,  
everything).

i (don't) like   
the way you   
look.   
when your muscles flex   
and every bone in your   
body   
contorts into   
(a curved spine,   
arched back,)   
a frown (a smile)   
your body (not) pressed against   
my body   
i do (not) think about   
our bodies   
i (don't) like our bodies   
when they coexist. 

i (don't) like   
the way you   
look.  
i (don't) want   
or   
wish   
for the way   
your lips   
move against   
my lips   
(god, when will i stop wishing   
for the way your lips   
might move against   
my lips). 

i (don't) love   
the way you   
look.   
i (don't) love   
the way you   
look.   
i (don't) love  
you.   
(i love you)   
i love you   
(damn it)   
i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 1 october, 2016
> 
> warning for excessive use of parenthesis


	4. ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is about dex
> 
> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

ruins

one:  
do not touch him unless he is already trembling.  
do not mistake his trembling for fear  
he is autumn  
leaves so beautiful they can only mean he is dying  
or is already dead  
it is not in your best interest to love the way dying things collect at your feet. 

two:  
do not love him unless he is already hidden.  
let his skeleton fill your closet  
and bedroom  
and hallway  
do not allow yourself to long for his body in any other way than the bones that must be kept secret. 

three:  
do not let the fire of him become volcano.  
do not let him make a Pompei out of your heartbeat  
the two of you are ruins in reverse  
not the decayed remnants of beauty that was  
but rather, the rubble of things that could have been. 

four:  
do not walk him home.  
do not offer your shoulder to him  
do not open your heart to him  
do not open yourself to that kind of disappointment 

five:  
do not let your wax heart fly you upwards  
do not let your Icarus wingspan convince you the warmth of him will cause anything but combustion  
you have always been indigenous to the cold  
he has always had a melting effect on you  
it is Icarus's irony that you have fallen in love with the sun. 

six:  
do not fall in love with him and all his sharp angles.  
do not fall in love with the way he burns the skyline with his autumn fire  
do not fall in love with fire  
fire does not like to be held  
fire does not like to be contained  
fire will burn your house down and turn everything you love into a pile of ashes  
and you will still think he looks beautiful, even as your body burns alive

seven:  
he will tug on your heartstrings until you unravel under his fingers.  
you are exceptionally good at falling apart  
you have always loved watching him fix things  
do not put your shards in his hands and expect him to fix you  
he is the autumn, and even the most beautiful of leaves will fall and turn brown. 

eight:  
the waves will wash in orange sea glass and wash it back out agin before you even realize it's there  
do not fixate on the shore  
do not mourn messages in orange bottles  
do not look down and search for their orange shards 

nine:  
do not look down and search for their orange shards  
if you just looked up you would see the sunrise all around you  
see the horizon bleeding fire  
skeletons pulled up by the currents  
you would feel the way the air is trembling. 

ten:  
do not touch him unless he is already trembling.  
do not mistake his trembling for fear  
he is the sunrise  
so stunning he can only be a new beginning  
so breathtaking you sit in awe of him  
do not love him unless you are in awe of him  
do not fly away from him because your heart is made of stronger things than wax  
and you are not falling yet

you are not falling yet 

 

not  
Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 14 september, 2016 
> 
> i wrote this for a poetry night at my school i didn't end up going to, so the idea behind this is its meant to be a slam poem? so maybe there's an open mic for the english department or at annie's or something, and this is what nursey decides to read.


	5. dream catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about dex! 
> 
> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

dream catcher

i dreamt of   
an orange skyline.   
a firework display.   
reminder of hot hands and breath and touches   
i dreamt of   
morning dew.   
glittering grass blades.   
reminder that the world keeps turning, even when your eyes are closed   
i dreamt of   
rain on metal.   
joints that rust.   
reminder that the world keeps changing, even when say you have forgotten   
i dreamt of   
a clear morning.   
cloudy windows.   
waking up in a world that does not want to be forgotten   
i dreamt of   
forgetting  
or maybe i forgot   
my dreams   
or maybe i dreamt of   
nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written on 4 october, 2016  
> so in a lot of fanfiction nursey and dex get drunk, hook up, and then never speak about it again. like it just happens and then. they get all awkward and try to pretend it didn't. so for a poetry writing thing i'm doing for my literature class the prompt was dream catcher, and i was feeling inspired by the idea of dex and nursey hooking up and nursey's feelings a few days after it happend. but you know, every interpretation of literature is correct as long as it can be supported, so whatever this means to you is cool and also 100% right.


	6. staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about dex 
> 
> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

i would like   
to pull on you until   
you are unraveling   
under my fingers   
and growing   
to reveal   
a full moon,   
a night sky,   
headlights:   
i am frozen in the headlights   
of your body-   
you are glowing-   
i am staring   
as a rip   
begins to grow   
oh!   
i would like to pull   
until it unravels   
and there is nothing left between  
you and i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on the bus ride to school. i was uninspired, so i checked the halloween check please prompt things, and saw costume malfunction, so this happened. i am TRASH. this poem is pretty literal and kind of pervy, so. yeah. 
> 
> written 21 october, 2016


	7. pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is about dex 
> 
> my tumblr is transboypoindexter

it happens like this:   
he throws his head back and laughs   
throws his head back and his throat bobs and i   
am reeling, i   
am breathing, i   
am praying to the goddesses  
"please, deities,   
save my damned soul." 

it happens like this:   
persephone closed her eyes and jumped   
closed her eyes and fell into Hell and she   
smiled, and she   
rejoiced, and she   
sang to the Underworld   
"please, paradise,   
be better than the life i left behind." 

it happens like this:   
they tell me the world is still spinning   
they tell me time is not stopping but i   
am frozen, i   
am burning, i   
feel the way the Earth has stopped spinning under my feet   
please, Persephone,   
keep the Earth underneath me warm. 

it happens like this:   
persephone kisses Hades   
persephone tastes like pomegranate and she   
is smiling, she   
is living, she   
is laughing as she bites Hades' throat and declares   
"please, Lord,   
forgive me for not falling sooner." 

it happens like this:   
the leaves are falling around us   
the leaves are falling and i do not kiss him, and he   
smells like pomegranate, he   
laughs like springtime, he   
is smiling as i whisper  
"please, Lord,   
if this is sin, then send me to Hell." 

and he is laughing   
and i do not kiss him. 

it happens like this:   
demeter snatches Persephone away from the fire   
without asking if she prefers the taste of death 

it happens like this:   
i do not mean to fall in love with the taste of death   
but by the time i realize he is no good for me i have already eaten my fill.   
"please, deities,   
give this damned soul one last glance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's also based off the check please halloween prompts. today's was something along the lines of "welcome to gay hockey… wow, the 'hell' was more literal than i thought it would be" or something like that. i'm aware i'm taking this prompts really loosely but mostly i'm just using them to get inspired! wrote this in the car while my brother drove and blasted music. whatever. 
> 
> written on 23 october, 2016


End file.
